memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
1999 (production)
Events January * 1 January – ** opens in the United Kingdom and the Republic of Ireland. ** Pocket DS9 novel The 34th Rule is published. * 6 January – airs. * 12 January – Charlie Skeen dies. * 14 January – Mart McChesney dies. * 15 January – John Bloom dies. * 17 January – ** Nicholas Corea dies. ** Isa Briones is born. * 20 January – airs. * 27 January – airs. February * 3 February – and air. * 7 February – Hubie Kerns, Sr. dies. * 10 February – and air. * 17 February – and air. * 24 February – and air. * 25 February – William Couch dies. March * 1 March – UK VHS releases TNG volume 2.1, DS9 volume 7.1, VOY volume 5.1. * 3 March – and air. * 5 March – Richard Kiley dies. * 17 March – 25 March – Seven days of filming on . * 18 March – Gilbert Ralston dies. * 20 March – Mickey S. Michaels dies. * 24 March – airs. * 28 March – Gil Perkins dies. * 29 March – Shooting for the final Deep Space Nine episode begins. * 31 March – airs. April * 7 April – airs. * 12 April – ** The score for is recorded at the Sony Pictures Scoring Stage. ** UK VHS releases TNG volume 2.2, DS9 volume 7.2, VOY volume 5.2. * 14 April – ** Donald Hotton dies. ** airs. * 20 April – Principal photography wraps on , with the final scenes of filmed on Paramount Stage 7. * 21 April – airs. * 22 April – ** Bert Remsen dies. ** The Deep Space Nine wrap party takes place. * 24 April – Carl Saxe dies. * 26 April – airs. * 28 April – and air. * hits newsstands. May * 3 May – UK VHS releases TNG volume 2.3, DS9 volume 7.3, VOY volume 5.3. * 5 May – and air. * 12 May – and air. * 19 May – and air. * 24 May – UK VHS releases TNG volume 2.4, DS9 volume 7.4, VOY volume 5.4. * 26 May – ** s fifth season ends with the episode . ** airs. June * 2 June – The last episode of , , airs. * 7 June – UK VHS releases TNG volume 2.5, DS9 volume 7.5, VOY volume 5.5. * 11 June – DeForest Kelley dies. * 21 June – ** Charlene Polite dies. ** UK VHS releases TNG volume 2.6, DS9 volume 7.6, VOY volume 5.6. July * 5 July – UK VHS releases TNG volume 2.7 (end season 2), DS9 volume 7.7, VOY volume 5.7. * 6 July – Ray Young dies. * 14 July – Sal Trapani dies. August * 1 August – The First Virtue, by Michael Jan Friedman and Christie Golden, is released by Pocket Books. * 2 August – UK VHS releases DS9 volume 7.8, VOY volume 5.8. * 13 August – Charles Macauley dies. * 17 August – The first of many Star Trek DVDs is released in America. September * 1 September – The Star Trek Sticker Book is released. * 6 September – UK VHS releases DS9 volume 7.9, VOY volume 5.9. * 17 September – The ''Star Trek'' US postage stamp is released. * 22 September – , the first episode of s sixth season airs. * 29 September – airs. October * 1 October – Pocket TOS novel Across the Universe is published. * 4 October – UK VHS release: DS9 volume 7.10, VOY volume 5.10. * 6 October – airs. * 13 October – airs. * 18 October – ** Paddi Edwards dies. ** Eddie Jones dies. ** UK VHS releases DS9 volume 7.11, VOY volume 5.11. * 20 October – airs. * 26 October – Albert Whitlock dies. November * 1 November – UK VHS releases Star Trek - The Seven of Nine Collection volume 1, Star Trek - Movie Collection. * 3 November – airs. * 5 November – James Goldstone dies. * 10 November – airs. * 17 November – airs. * 22 November – UK VHS releases DS9 volume 7.12, VOY volume 5.12. * 24 November – airs. * 27 November – Robert F. Shugrue dies. December * 1 December – ** airs. ** Stephen Brooks dies. ** Pocket DS9 short story anthology The Lives of Dax is published. * 8 December – The Computers of Star Trek, from Basic Books, is released. * 27 December – Paramount Home Entertainment takes over distribution of UK VHS releases from the now-dissolved CIC Video. Their first releases are , DS9 volume 7.13 (end) and VOY volume 5.13 (end season 5). Unknown month * Brad Weston dies. cs:1999 (produkce) fr:1999 productions it:Produzioni del 1999 nl:1999 producties pt:Produções de 1999